This invention relates to a universal kit installable in an electrical junction wiring box so as to permit the connection of high and low voltage wiring within the box with the low voltage junctions physically separated from the high voltage junctions.
In connecting certain electrical appliances, such as electric storage heaters and the like, to the wiring of a building, care must be taken to ensure that the wiring conforms to electrical wiring standards and codes, such as established by the National Electric Code (NEC), by Underwriters' Laboratories (U.L.), or by ordinance. More specifically, an electrical storage heater typically has line voltage (e.g., 240 volts) wiring supplying electrical resistance heaters therewithin and low voltage control wiring connecting switch controls with a remote master control panel. The high and low voltage wiring in the heater and the building high voltage wiring is normally specified to have a high voltage electrical insulation material thereon, referred to as a Class I-type insulation, while the building low voltage wiring typically has a low voltage electrical insulation thereon, this low voltage insulation being referred to as Class II-type insulation.
As previously mentioned, various electrical codes require that the high voltage and low voltage junctions be physically separate from one another. For the installation of an electric storage heater in a newly constructed or remodeled building, the requirement of physically separating the high and low voltage junctions may be done in either of two ways. First, the building contractor may provide two separate electrical junction boxes in the wall of the building. One of these junction boxes would be for the purpose of housing the junctions of the high voltage electrical supply wiring installed in the building to the high voltage appliance wiring. The other junction box would be for the purpose of housing the junctions between the low voltage control wiring already installed in the building and the low voltage control wiring from the appliance. Alternatively, a single electrical junction box may be installed which has a partition dividing the junction box into a high voltage compartment and a low voltage compartment.
However, in comparing total installed costs, it is a distinct disadvantage to the appliance manufacturer if the building contractor must, during construction of the building, provide two junction boxes as extra costs and labor are required to install two separate junction boxes. The requirement of two separate boxes also requires the appliance manufacturer or builder to provide separate high and low voltage wiring harnesses between the appliance and the two junction boxes.
Junction boxes are known which accept a partition, which will to divide the junction box into a high voltage chamber and a low voltage chamber. These junction boxes for which partitions are available are commonly referred to in the electrical trade as gang boxes, masonry boxes, and tile wall boxes. These boxes are normally used in only some of the types of building construction where electrical appliances are installed. Further, the partitions for these boxes are not provided with a passageway whereby wires in one chamber may pass into another chamber through the partition. This shortcoming requires that there be separate high and low voltage wiring harnesses from the appliance to the junction box in order for the wires to enter their respective compartments formed by the partition in the junction box.
Further, these partitions are generally manufactured by a particular manufacturer to fit its particular box. There are relatively few (less than half a dozen) manufacturers of junction wallboxes. Oftentimes, the manufacturer of the junction wallbox would not be known until such time as the electrician attempts to install the electrical appliance. It would be a distinct disadvantage to an electrical appliance manufacturer if it had to supply low voltage partitions with his appliance adapted to fit each of the junction boxes of the various common junction box manufacturers.
Also, because electrical storage heaters are relatively new on the market, many building designers and electrical contractors are seeking the most cost effective way to comply with the electrical codes requiring the high voltage and low voltage electrical junctions to be physically separated from one another. It is important in marketing electrical appliances that provisions be made that enable the installers of the appliances to readily comply with the applicable electrical codes in the most economical manner.
Thus, there has been a need for a universal kit supplied with an electrical appliance that could be used with any common junction box of a common size (for example, for use with a 4 11/16ths inch square by 21/8th inch deep electrical box) supplied by any junction box manufacturer. This universal kit would by design overcome all of the aforementioned shortcomings and cost penalties. Further, this universal kit would have all of the features described in the description of the present invention.